Brownie Shenanigans
by MidnightRain15
Summary: Roxas is frustrated whilst making brownies, but Axel can cheer him up. YAOI WARNING!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way shape or form, it belongs to square enix, much to my dismay…

**A/N: **This story contains yaoi, don't like, don't read. Please don't flame me for this, I got the idea when I was just making, and messing up my, brownies…I know I'm horrible…but minus the sex part, everything Roxas does with the brownie batter I did…

Brownie Shenanigans

Roxas cursed as he made yet another mistake in making brownies. First he'd forgotten to put the vegetable oil in, then he'd put the mix in a pan that was too big, then, after he'd put the mix in the new pan, he'd realized he hadn't greased it. Now he'd gone to put it in the oven and realized the oven wasn't on.

"Son of a bitch!" He grumbled, turning on the oven and glaring at the mess he'd made. He felt something hit his hair and he looked up. How the hell had the batter got on the ceiling…?

Then, of course, Axel came home. Roxas cursed under his breath again and tried in vain to get the batter out of his hair. Axel walked in, took one look at him, and laughed.

"Wow baby, you really know how to mess up a kitchen." He smirked and grabbed the younger blonde, pulling him close to him. He sighed as he held him, just glad to be home and be able to do whatever the fuck he wanted, even if that was the adorable blonde enveloped in his arms…

"Axel…I need to put the brownies in the oven." Roxas said, his voice muffled against Axel's chest, as he heard the oven beep. Axel sighed and released him, allowing him to put the brownies in the oven. As soon as Roxas shut the oven door though, he was back in Axel's arms. Roxas sighed and hugged the taller man just as lovingly. Axel spotted some batter on the blonde's neck, and quickly bent to lap it up.

Roxas gasped and leaned back, Axel having to lean more to continue to get at the spot, but of course, they fell. They laughed and Axel kissed Roxas lovingly.

"I missed you man." He whispered, kissing him again. Roxas smiled against the redhead's lips, feeling the same way. He hated how Axel's job always kept him away from home. Axel pulled away and smirked, pulling off Roxas' shirt.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, Roxas complied immediately. He gasped as something thick, and cool touched his stomach. His eyes shot open as Axel began to lick the batter off of Roxas. Roxas groaned softly and arched his back. Axel reveled in the combination of the delicious taste of his lover, and the brownies. Roxas moaned as Axel licked up his chest and teased his nipple, swirling his tongue around the soft pink flesh, eventually moving up to Roxas' neck, smiling at the little mewls of need coming from the boy underneath him. Roxas pulled Axel back and kissed him passionately.

"Well Roxas?" Axel said huskily, smiling at the younger boy's apparent inability to talk.

"Axel…" Roxas moaned, arching his back again. Axel reached down and cupped the blonde's hardening erection. Roxas hissed and grabbed Axel by the back of his neck, looking him in the eye.

"I want you Axel. Take me, please." He said fiercely enough for it to be a command, but softly enough for it to be a plea. Axel chuckled and unzipped the blonde's pants, and pulling them down, along with his checkered boxers. Axel quickly undressed himself and looked around for lubrication of any kind. His eye fell on a bottle of vegetable oil. He shrugged and grabbed it.

Roxas grabbed it from him and poured a small amount into his own hand. He smirked as he started to lavishly rub it on Axel's penis, smiling at the little hisses and groans he received. Axel lifted Roxas up and flipped him over, setting him on his knees. Axel decided he was going to make this as slow and torturous as possible. He barely inserted himself inside Roxas, then pulled out again. He repeated, going in a little bit more every time, until he finally started to pump in earnest, the torture getting to him as well. He heard Roxas moan loudly, and Axel smirked. He reached around and grabbed the younger boy's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Roxas' moans soon became screams and he finally came all over the kitchen floor. Axel pulled out, thinking they were done, but realizing they were far from it when Roxas smiled mischievously.

"Well Axel, your turn." Roxas smiled and grabbed the oil for himself. He rubbed it on himself and positioned himself behind the older man, a little nervous considering he'd never done this before, but he took a deep breath and plunged himself inside his lover.

Axel groaned loudly and clawed the linoleum beneath him. Roxas set a slow pace at first and as he got used to the sensation of being inside someone he started to move faster. Axel moved in time to Roxas' thrusts getting the most out of their actions. Finally they both came, making an even worse mess of the kitchen floor. Roxas pulled out and waited for Axel to flip over, then he collapsed on Axel's chest. They laid there for a little while, just content.

Then the oven buzzed. Roxas groaned as he got up to take the brownies up. When he'd taken them out and cut them, Axel was dressed. Roxas smiled and got dressed as well.

"Oh yeah, I like making brownies again."

**A/N: **Sorry, this is my first lemon in a really long time, so it might suck, just give me time!


End file.
